Valkyrie Among Mortals
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A strange girl from the Meiji Era :Not related to Rurouni Kenshin in any way: is brought to the Sengoku Jidai. What will happen when she meets Inuyasha and the others?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile, or any other things I refer to, unless I made them up.

Author's Notes: Well, this is the first fic I'll be posting. It's already typed on my computer, so I'm just posting, though if it's hated, which I hope it won't, I'll put it on hold until I can think of something I can do.

Well, enough of me talking. Here's my fic!**  
**

**Valkyrie Among Mortals**

A young woman in shrine maiden attire swept the leaves from the stone steps leading to the shrine, which she lived at. Her fair skin, moon blue eyes and long, blonde hair that looked like it was washed with moonlight tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, pointed that she wasn't a native.

"It looks like you're working hard."

The priestess looked up, then bowed. "High Priest! I'm sorry, I'll finish this right away."

She started to sweep with more vigor, when her broom was stopped.

"Your work here is done. You've been assigned to another place."

Fearing the worst, she fell to her knees. "High Priest, please don't tell me that I'm to leave here forever. You found me when I was lost, took me in, cared for me, treated me like I was your daughter."

"Young one, your time here is finished, you can no longer strengthen your powers within these walls. Now come with me."

She got up and followed her elder, head bowed as she put away her broom and was brought into the shrine. "I want you to have this."

Her eyes widened, as she was handed a katana from which hung feathers and white ribbons. "The holy sword of Yue! Its powers are legendary, drawn from the moon! Why give it to me, High Priest?"

"It will be your weapon, meant to slaughter ten thousand youkai with each pass."

"But in this era, the Meiji Era, swords are illegal. And where would I find even one youkai, let alone ten thousand?"

"In the past, in the time of the Sengoku Jidai, before the revolution."

"There are youkai then?"

"Yes. Your powers may be more powerful than any priestess in Japan, but you need to unlock the potential within you and become more powerful than all. Will you do that for this old man?"

She nodded, then hugged him. "Yes, Otou-sama, I will."

A portal of light appeared between them, and she looked up to see something on the other side. "Feudal Japan…I'll come back more than I was, so here I go!"

She stepped into the portal, and it closed behind her. The priest nodded. "May Kami-sama protect her."

The portal appeared in the same place in the past, and the priestess looked around. It was infested with youkai, some of which were powerful. She could see something pink shining in some of them, but she didn't have time to wonder what they were. She used blasts of her own magic and drew her sword, slashing the youkai that attacked her to ribbons.

Her eyes were narrowed in mercilessness, since she knew that these youkai had to be cleansed, and the only way they could, was to kill them. She picked up the lights and found that they were pieces of something glass, maybe a gem of some sort. She put them within the folds of her kimono, then traveled on, noticing that youkai seemed to come at her because she was holding these shards.

She destroyed more and more, and her powers grew. _Otou-sama, I'll come back when I find my true potential._

Well, did you like it? Read my profile about my opinions on flames. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim nothing except the idea to make this story and the personality of my OC.

Author's Notes: Hello again. The characters might be OOC, but that's because I've only seen the first three discs of Inuyasha. I tried, really, I did. I don't even know how many seasons there are! Just got cable, haven't watched Adult Swim I am unworthy, but I'm really making an effort to make this story good!

All right, enough of my rambling!

* * *

When Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had just come back with a few shards of the Shikon Jewel, they just caught the end of the conversation between a traveler and Kaede.

"…would be a great asset to your village, Kaede-san," the traveler said, then turned away.

"I understand, young man, ever since the Shikon Jewel appeared again!" Kaede called back.

"Kaede, we're back!" Shippo called, running up to her.

"Hello, you three. I have something to tell you while you're resting."

"Is it about what you were talking about with that traveler?" Kagome asked.

Kaede nodded. "It might change on who gets the Jewel in the end."

They gathered in her hut and sat around the fire.

"The young man told me of a priestess never seen before has appeared, destroying youkai by the hundreds. She has a sword that looks like it reflects the moon, and no youkai can stand up to her."

Inuyasha grinned. "Sounds like fun. I'd like to teach her a lesson in power."

"I would advise against it, Inuyasha. Her power is unmatched when it comes to any other priestess, not even Kikyo could hold a candle to her." **A/N: Is that bad that I did that?**

Kagome nodded. "She would be able to kill you without even trying."

"Yeah, if she's destroyed hundreds of youkai, not even a hanyou could even get close to her!" Shippo added.

Inuyasha growled, then walked out, sitting on the roof. "Why are they stopping me? It's not like they care if I live or die anyways." **A/N: Oooh, emo Inuyasha. giggles  
**

When he heard that everyone had fallen asleep, he ran off, wanting to at least see her powers. **A/N: I don't know if this is working or not, since I don't know if Inuyasha is that impulsive, though watching the first few episodes, he does seem that way.**

* * *

For a week he searched, counting on the word of any travelers that crossed his path. Finally he heard a commotion in the forest just beyond a tiny village. He ran there with all his speed.

He saw the priestess standing in the middle of a group of youkai. She didn't look the least bit intimidated. She drew a sword and started to dart around, using it one-handed, her hair swirling about her shoulders as she moved. Suddenly, she lit up, feathered wings sprouting out of her back, her sword shining like them, as if bathed in sunlight, moonlight and starlight all at once. She flapped her wings, all the youkai around her disintegrating.

Inuyasha stared at her, in awe of her powers. The light and wings disappeared, and she sheathed her sword, looking around. Her moon blue eyes saw through the trees and foliage, seeing anything unholy. She spotted the hanyou and raised her hand, then paused. She saw that he was only half youkai and that he wore a string of holy beads around his neck.

"Hanyou, come here," she called.

He growled, but did as asked, trudging over to her.

"Who are you?"

"You should say who you are first, you're the stranger here!" he demanded.

She nodded. "Fair enough. I am Freya, Bringer of Light of the Kitsune Shrine. I'm here to destroy youkai, yet, while I have, I've found pieces of some sort in the youkai, once I destroyed them." **A/N: She finally gets a name! Then again, I am rather unoriginal with Japanese names. Is Valkyrie Profile a Japanese game? I'm just wondering, since I don't play the game myself.**

She held out at least twenty shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha saw them and instantly made a grab for them. She snapped her hand closed and drew her sword like lightning, pointing it at him. "You come any closer, I'll kill you, like those other youkai, even though you're only half and have sacred beads around your neck."

He backed up, knowing that she had something that would've taken Kagome, him and Shippo months to collect. "Damn." He then thought of something. "I know a priestess that knows what to do with those shards."

She returned her sword to its sheath again. "Take me there."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'll kill you if you don't do what I tell you, hanyou."

He scowled, muttering, "What a bitch. I can't believe I have to play the nice guy to get those shards of the Shikon Jewel." **A/N: Everyone knows that he swears, but is that too strong for him? Nah, in other fics I've seen him use the f-bomb several times in a chapter. shudders  
**

She followed him back to Kaede's village. Kagome and Shippo ran up to them.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have run off like that! What if you'd found a youkai that had a shard of the jewel in it?" Kagome scolded.

Shippo spotted the priestess behind Inuyasha. "Who's she?"

Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha, when Freya spoke. "I am Freya, Bringer of Light, of the Kitsune Shrine. You must be the priestess that the hanyou was talking about. I can feel the holy magic within you, though it's not as strong as I was expecting for a priestess that could control a hanyou."

"I'm not really a priestess, but I do have the power to subdue Inuyasha. Then again, it doesn't take much to say a single word," Kagome admitted.

Freya nodded. "What's the word? I want to see if it really works."

"Oh, it's 'sit'."

Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground and groaned, muttering into the dirt.

"I've collected shards of some kind from the youkai I've killed."

Freya held out the shards, and Kagome took them, eyes wide.

"This many? How did you track them all down so fast?"

"I don't track down anything except youkai. These appeared when I killed them."

"You must be the insanely powerful priestess I heard about!"

"I do have powers untapped within me and have yet to see them all."

Shippo chirped, "You can help us on our quest then!"

"Quest?" Freya questioned.

"We're searching for these shards, the shards of the Shikon Jewel," Kagome supplied, showing her all the shards they'd been able to gather so far. "They give youkai more power if they absorb it into their bodies."

"I haven't seen very many powerful youkai the whole time I was here. They're usually destroyed as soon as I cast a spell," Freya commented. **A/N: I'm making her very powerful for a reason, though she does have that "almighty" personality quirk.**

The others stared at her, surprised. "You killed that many so effortlessly?" Kagome asked, completely blown away.

"You don't smell like a human, but you don't smell like a youkai, either. What exactly are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know," Freya admitted. "Since I can't remember anything since I was taken in as a priestess in a shrine, and that was only two years ago. I have powers that surprise me every time I use them and they don't stop getting more powerful, either. The technique you saw me perform a week ago had completely disintegrated all the youkai around me like nothing. The holy magic within me was so great that many people called me a goddess, though I don't know why."

The three were very puzzled over this, but didn't say anything. Kagome then smiled and said, "Welcome to the group, Freya."

"Yeah!" Shippo put in.

Inuyasha grumbled, "She's still a bitch though, for making me out as her servant."

* * *

Poor Inuyasha. I kinda feel sorry for him, though I did that for a laugh. This one is one of the longest chapters I've written, so don't expect anything longer than this, it is a rather short story. I do think Freya has that "bitchy" attitude, don't you? Though I have written a character that's worse than this OC.

Please review, I'm eager to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha, Valkyrie Profile, or anything I refer to save my own imaginings!

Author's Notes: Chapter 2, coming up now! I guess I kinda chose the wrong subject for my first fic, but I have to start somewhere!

Enjoy!

* * *

The group traveled here and there, searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. They fought many youkai, many of which were obliterated by Freya, who didn't ask questions or circumstances, she just destroyed any youkai that got in her way. After a while, they decided to take a break, though this confused Freya.

"Why do we need to rest? Don't you want to get more shards of the jewel, so your quest can be over?"

Kagome shook her head. "We need to rest so we can regain our strength. If we fought all the time, we wouldn't be able to be in top shape at all."

Shippo gladly slept on Kagome's lap, and Inuyasha sat in the nearest tree, watching them from below. Freya decided to go along with this break time and sat next to Kagome.

"This feels good to rest after so much fighting. Though I'd rather have a hot bath and sleep in a real bed right now," Kagome commented, wiping a little sweat from her brow.

Freya remembered that the priest in the shrine she'd lived and trained in asking her to take breaks, but she never complied, never feeling the need to rest unless at night. _I sometimes miss working at the shrine, but this lifestyle does have its peaceful times, like this._

"Freya, you haven't really told us about your past, where you came from before you came here. Where is this Kitsune Shrine that you were at?"

"I lived in the age just after the revolution, called the Meiji, the Kitsune Shrine was outside Tokyo, which was untouched by the bloody battles. As I said before, I don't remember anything before two years before, and what I do remember was lying just outside the shrine, covered in blood. The lead priest found me, dressed my wounds, and declared me the head priestess of the shrine. I was trained in the art of healing, fighting, and other things. While the other priestesses usually had to use objects along with their magic, I could do much more without any aid. After two years, I was renowned throughout Japan as their most powerful priestess.

"Then, the head priest took me aside and said I couldn't stay at the shrine anymore. He took me to the shrine and gave me the sword I use, which is the holy sword of Yue, a legendary sword that draws its powers from the moon. I promised to find out who I really was and the peak of my powers. Then the priest made a portal that went through time from there to here."

Kagome nodded, taking the information in. "That is a pretty sword. It sparkles like the night sky. I'd bet you're an expert swordsman to use that like you do."

"Yes. I was trained to use a katana, though this one is a little heavier than the one I trained with. Maybe it's because of all the magic power it possesses."

"Freya, I think I've heard of that name before. I thought there was a shrine somewhere that worshipped a goddess called Freya. Or maybe someone by a similar name."

"Kagome, what if I discover that I am a goddess? What then?"

"We'll get to it when we get to it. Even though when you transform during battle is cool. The wings you have are really pretty."

"Thank you. For both the advice and compliment."

* * *

Finally! A piece on Freya's mysterious past! And what's with the whole "goddess" thing? You'll just have to find out next chapter!

And please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas!

Author's Notes: So now chapter four is posted. More arguing, more fun stuff!

Be prepared for a good read!

* * *

Over the next month, Freya strengthened in the same manner, destroying youkai more and more effectively. Her transformations lasted longer and longer, until one battle, she didn't change back into herself. She kept the wings and now had a silver-blue hakama and a jeweled circlet. Her sword shone whenever she drew it, almost like it reflected the heavens themselves.

She regained her memory and found out she was really a goddess, but one who had been sent to Earth to be with mortals.

"Even youkai are mortals to the gods, although they live for much, much, longer than humans," Freya explained. "I'm to live on forever, never changing, until I meet a mortal that I can fall in love and have a child with, but because half-gods are so powerful, I can only have one under the heavens, because of the laws cast by the other gods."

"You'll never find anyone, because of how much of a bitch you are," Inuyasha sneered.

"You won't either, because you're such a jerk and will never care for anyone besides yourself!" she snapped back.

"For a goddess, you're really a pain in the ass. Are all gods that way?" he countered, almost casually.

"Both of you be nice to each other! You are working together, after all!" Kagome shouted over the two of them, since the two were in each other's face by this point.

But after a week, they couldn't help but fight every chance they could get, even to only get their two cents in about the other in a rude way. After this went on for a while, Shippo commented, "You must really think alike, if you can always find something to argue about."

"How could I think like that bitch? She's nothing like me!" Inuyasha snapped straight out.

"Exactly! A jerky hanyou like him doesn't even have intelligence enough to argue persuasively with a goddess!" Freya agreed while putting in an insult.

They glared at each other, then started arguing again.

But as they were apart from each other, Freya thought, _We do like to fight, I can see the eagerness in his eyes. Could it be something more? We're acting like ten-year-olds, bickering and not stopping, although we have the better judgement to not even start. I guess we're both too stubborn to admit anything._

She sighed and gazed at the stars, wondering what it was like in the heavens, what they would do because there was so much war on Earth. Did they come and wipe out the youkai population, that's why there wasn't a youkai to be found in her time? She had yet to find out.

* * *

So, what do you think? A shortie, but a goodie.

We're about halfway through the story, which I said would be short.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile, or anything else I might refer to. I only own my original material, such as the storyline, since it doesn't really follow any of the Inuyasha storyline.

Okay, here's chapter 4! I've been a little busy, but now I'm posting!

Enough of me, time to read!

* * *

"Would you quit looking around like that? It's damn annoying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm keeping an eye out for the others or enemies, if you'd done it earlier, we wouldn't have been lost in this forest without them, idiot!" Freya snapped.

"So you're saying it's my fault?!" he demanded, stopping and glaring at her.

She nodded, stopping as well. "Yes, we would be able to cover more ground too, if you weren't such a slowpoke!"

"Damn you, bitch! I can run just as fast as you can!"

"If I actually went my real speed, I'd be miles away by the time you realized I was gone!"

"Then let's race, see who's faster!"

"All right then, I want to see the look on your face when I win!"

They sped through the forest, not stopping for anything. They actually just kept running after their destination, then just as Inuyasha was about to pass Freya, he tripped on a tree root and brought them both down, him on top of her.

"So, you're slow _and_ clumsy," she commented.

He snorted, then before both of them knew it, they were kissing passionately. They didn't stop until both of them were unclothed and it was too late to turn back. Both of them woke up the next morning underneath a tree, their clothing and weapons next to them. She got up first, pulling her clothes on, not even looking at him or heeding the searing pain in her lower back. She thought about what had happened the day before. _To think that I cared that much for him, to let him have the one thing I wanted to save for the one I truly loved…but how do I feel about him?_

"Uhhh, I never want to do that again. I'm totally disgusted with myself for even thinking that you were attractive," Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his head as he got up. **A/N: I think this is SO like Inuyasha. He would insult her and then deny his feelings. Right?**

"If you're so disgusted, then you should've never even tried kissing me."

He growled. "Are you asking for a fight?"

"If you want to fight, you'll be killed instantly. You've seen my power and even drawing my sword against you would have you dead."

"I don't care, just as long as I can hit your ugly face!"

She snorted. "You can't hurt me, either, since goddesses can't get hurt by mortals. Although you might be considered powerful because of your fighting techniques and Tetsusaiga, you're still mortal. You might call humans mortals, but you're half human, so you can't really call yourself immortal unless it's completely true."

"Grrrrrrr, you bitch!"

He charged at her, trying to hit her, but she blocked every blow with an arm or a leg. She didn't even pause, though she could've easily found an opening to counterattack. _I know I feel something for him, and I also know that he feels something for me too, he just doesn't want to admit it, the idiot. So I won't let him get what he wants, to hit me, until he admits, at least to himself, that he loves me._

The two kept fighting for hours and hours, although she didn't tire since she was a goddess, he did, much faster than he usually did, because he fought his hardest to try and land a blow on her. And, right in the middle of a move, he collapsed, almost as if Kagome had told him to sit. He tried getting up, but couldn't.

"Damn," he swore.

"That will be the result of every fight we have, if you don't realize that you don't hate me anymore. The night we had together means something to the both of us, so until you admit it to at least to yourself, you'll never even get an offensive maneuver out of me whenever you try to fight me."

"You're a kniving bitch that can't even hit me, even if you wanted to!"

She huffed, then walked over to him and squatted beside him. She whispered, "I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm trying to prove a point. If you don't get it, I'll never tell you."

Then, she lifted him up. He instantly tried to struggle. "Put me down, bitch! I don't need your help in any way!"

She ignored him and took flight, traveling around the forest until she found Kagome and Shippo. She set down, and Kagome asked, "Is Inuyasha okay?!"

"He's fine, just exhausted from trying to fight me for so long," was Freya's short answer.

Shippo started poking at the hanyou, who just growled, too tired to do anything but that.

"He's a complete pig, don't get within even ten feet of him," the goddess sneered.

"I already know that, he spied on me while I was bathing once, then told me to get undressed once I'd put on some clothes," Kagome informed.

Freya snorted. "He tried molesting me the two days we were alone and says he feels nothing about me."

"Inuyasha is no good when it comes to expressing his feelings. He might actually care for you and doesn't want to tell you."

The immortal shook her head and said nothing else.

* * *

So, how'd you like it?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Valkyrie Profile or Inuyasha! Please don't sue me! I don't have any money!

Author's Notes: I see people have at least looked at my story, but no one reviews. **sigh** Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Six months later, this still was going on, and Inuyasha's attempts to get a hit on Freya were getting more and more ferocious. But, again and again, she just blocked him and told him to get lost or find something more constructive to do. He simply refused to face his feelings, and she refused to let him hit her until he did.

Kagome and Shippo watched the two with an interest level of a critic who had seen the same movie way too many times. They did what they usually did and didn't really move anywhere or try and stop them, since doing so would only get Inuyasha even more pissed off than he already was with Freya.

Then Kagome decided to finally do something to get the two hardheaded idiots together.

"We're going into town and taking a break. I'm not going to get any arguments from anyone."

When they arrived in town, Kagome took Shippo and took off. Inuyasha growled, then started to walk off by himself. Freya shook her head and grabbed him.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Just shut up and come with me."

She dragged him to the nearest inn, where there was a hot spring. She reserved two rooms, not even close to each other, one near the bathhouse and the other near the entrance, then yanked Inuyasha into the changing room. His face turned several shades of red as she put her sword aside, then dropped her clothes on the ground, stepping out of her socks.

"Don't drag me in here then undress in front of me! That's sick and wrong!" he yelled. **A/N: As far as I know, Inuyasha isn't a pervert, but then again, I don't know if he would get embarrassed if some girl was naked in front of him. Then again, I haven't seen much, so I'm just wingin' it.**

She gave him a glare that told of her annoyance and that she would take no nonsense right now. She then started pulling his clothes off, and he protested, "Hey! I can undress myself! No way am I going in there with you! Hands off me, bitch!" **A/N: Freya does have a mind of her own and won't let anyone get in her way if she wants something, but she isn't undressing him to get fresh, she isn't like that.**

Again she said nothing, but yanked him into the hot spring, sitting down herself.

"What the hell do you bring me in here for?!" he demanded.

Her reply was soft and calm. "Although fighting with you verbally is fun, you trying to hit me is annoying."

"I just want to hit you so bad for saying all those things to me!"

"Even if they're true?"

"Yes!"

She was distracted momentarily by the argument, but then got back on track. "I won't let you out of here until you admit that you feel something other than hate for me."

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

For ten minutes silence reigned, but he was starting to feel a little dizzy from the heat and was tired of being so stubborn all the time. "Dammit, all right! I like you! The heat's just getting to me, that's all." 

Her face broke out into a beautiful smile, then she dived under and swam to him, then surfaced, hugging him close. He turned bright red at the contact and tried shoving her away. "Don't hug me like that, woman! Let me go!"

She started laughing and hugged him closer, running her hands down his back. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss and gripped her back so his nails pierced the skin. She didn't seem to care, just responded.

After an hour, he was nearly beneath the surface of the water, he was so exhausted. She smiled and lifted him up, dressing them in two yukata, then carried him to the room she'd reserved. She knew that Kagome and Shippo would get the message at the front of the inn that they were to stay in the second room that night.

While Inuyasha slept, she looked around the room, feeling how peaceful it was. She hummed to herself a tune, which she remembered from her life in the heavens. She then started to sing something from the back of her mind.

_Oh I…_

_Never let nobody know me_

_Never let nobody dare_

_Never let somebody hold me, long enough for me to care_

'_Til I found you_

'_Til I found you_

_Never let my guard down easy_

_Never let myself let go_

_I never know the reason why, I never let my feelings show_

_But till I felt, the pain, of lovin' you_

_And that's what hurts when we say goodbye_

_And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I'm lost inside of you_

_And that's what hurts…_

_Oh…_

_Never let nobody touch me_

_Never let nobody try_

_Never let somebody hold me, deep enough to make me cry_

'_Til I found you_

'_Til I found you_

_I was strong and independent_

_Never needed anyone_

_I thought I had it all together_

_Until you came and proved me wrong_

_Now I'm stronger, with you, in my life_

_And that's what hurts when we say goodbye_

_And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I'm lost inside of you_

_And that's what hurts, yeah, that's the catch_

'_Cause the heart's not good at holding back_

_It's a blessing and a curse_

_And I don't know what's worse_

_And that's what hurts…_

_Sometimes I wanna run_

_Sometimes I feel just like a fool_

_And sometimes I'm even sorry, baby, that I fell in love with you_

_And that's what hurts when we say goodbye_

_And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I'm lost inside of you_

_And that's what hurts, yeah, that's the catch_

'_Cause the heart's not good at holding back…_

Tears came to her eyes, since she knew that this might not last, since she had to go back to her own time. The promise she made, plus she knew she was needed in the heavens. _I don't know how much more I can stand. I've found love, but can I keep it?_

* * *

I don't own whoever wrote this song, I just know its from Runaway Bride, which I don't own either.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas and storyline.

Okay, short chapter today! But, the end is near (quite so, since the next chapter is last)!

Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha woke early in the morning, since he'd slept most of the day and night, tired from their earlier activities. He found they were in a different room and his head was pillowed in her lap. He sat up, and she pulled him against her, nuzzling his hair and nibbling his ears. He smiled in contentment, leaning back to steal a kiss from her.

She accepted it and held him ever closer, humming in contentment that they were alone and not fighting. She relished in just being close to him and wondered, _How long will it last? How long until one of my fellows finds out and tries to stop it? But I guess I'll never know, since I have to go back to my own time and ascend to the heavens. It'll break Inuyasha's heart, but I can't stay and become with child that could destroy the heavens. A half god, half mortal. The combination has been done, but never has youkai blood come into the mix._

* * *

See? I told you.

But please, review!_  
_


	8. Chapter 7

Heya! I'm so sad, the last chapter of Valkyrie Among Mortals! BUT WAIT! I have another, a sequal!

Disclaimer: You all know it from my last chapters, but, I don't own anything here except my own ideas for this story!

Read and enjoy the ending! Warning: cliffie! Heehee!

* * *

They got up later in the morning, and the group met in front of the inn.

"I have to leave," Freya announced.

Shippo, who had grown to like her, hugged her and pleaded, "Please don't go, Freya!"

"Why are you leaving? We've almost completed the Shikon Jewel so much sooner with your help," Kagome inquired of the goddess.

"I'll be needed in my time and yours Kagome, when the time comes. You'll see me again, though I don't know if I'll ever see Inuyasha and Shippo ever again," Freya explained.

Inuyasha looked royally pissed this time. "You can't just leave like this!"

She yanked him closer and whispered, "It's not my choice. I don't want you to be killed by my fellow gods and goddesses."

He looked really confused now, as she turned to Shippo. "Have you ever seen anything called chocolate before?"

The young youkai bounced up and down. "Kagome gave me some before, but that was a long time ago!"

She blew on her cupped hands, then brought them down, showing Shippo the darkest chocolate he'd ever seen. He took it from her hands and ate it, a blush spreading over his cheeks at how yummy it was. "It's so good, Freya! Where'd you get it?" **A/N: I LOVE chocolate! Especially the dark kind! The darker the better! Whee!**

She smiled. "From the heavens. A portion of the ambrosia we eat. It's my gift to you for being so welcoming when I was so rude and cold."

He hugged her around the neck, and she lifted him, hugging him back. She set him down, then turned to Kagome. She gave the girl a hug.

"If you ever need something in the present, I'll help, but I won't be in the past again."

Kagome nodded and whispered back, "I'll ask if I can't get to Inuyasha, or if he refuses to help."

"I'll miss our friendship, thank you, Kagome."

Freya then turned to Inuyasha.

He growled. "I don't want anything from you, let alone some cheap gift!"

"I have to give this gift to you to remember me by," she insisted.

He started to back up, but she caught him and pulled him into a kiss. At the same time she put on a silver necklace with a glowing crystal around his neck. It was almost like a choker, hanging higher than the collar of his haori.

She slowly parted from him and murmured, "If I'm thinking about you, it will light up and be warm against your skin. It will soothe your aching heart, since you've just discovered love, only to have it ripped from you."

She held him close, then turned away, wings spreading.

He recovered from the kiss and yelled, reaching out, "Wait! Freya, I love you!"

With a flurry of feathers, she vanished.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha-koi."

He caught one of the feathers and held it close to him. "Freya…"

**A/N: Waaaaaaah! That could stand by itself, but I decided not to end it there. Wait patiently for my next one! Now I leave you with a song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence!**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave _

_Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_There's just too much that time can not erase…_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand though all these years_

_But you still have all of me…_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time can not erase…_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me…_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_And though you're still with me I've been alone all along…_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held our hand through all these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me…_

* * *

Oh! I forgot! For one last time, please review! 


End file.
